Addicted to My life
by KairiBloom
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura fic. Two Stories, two songs. R
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story will be unlike anything I've written. Don't read if you don't like swearing, murder, suicide, or anything along those lines.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Addicted To My Life  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter One: Two stories, Two Songs.  
Sasuke...**

_I'm so addicted to  
__All the things you do  
__When your going down on me  
__In between the sheets  
__All the sounds you make  
__With every breath you take  
__Its unlike anything  
__when you're loving me_

Sasuke sat alone in his dark room staring blankly at the bare wall, anger filling his mind. He blasted his music as to drowned out the screams coming from his parents room who were fighting constantly lately.  
"There's only so much more of the shit" he thought bitterly to himself as he chucked his stereo control at the wall, leaving a nice hole.

_oh girl lets take it slow  
__so as for you well you know where to go  
__i want to take my love and hate you till the end_

"Sasuke turn that shit down" his father banged on his down  
Sasuke glanced towards it, his eyes turning into narrow slits "Fuck that" he mumbled as he turned the music up louder  
"Don't make me come in there" the banging became louder  
"I dare you" He tightened his fist

_its not like you to turn away  
__from all the bullshit i cant take  
__it's not like me to walk away_

The door flew open as his enraged father pounced on him from the door way, punching him in the head Sasuke fought back, kicking his father off of him and flying back at him off his bed. "Don't touch me" Sasuke spat  
"You little disgraceful little dickhead don't you dare speak to me like that"  
"Why? You don't deserve my respect"  
"Like hell I don't, I raised you!" he yelled as he grabbed Sasuke by the throat and held him against the wall "And don't you forget that you little shit head"  
Sasuke gritted his teeth and spat at him

_i'm so addicted to all the things  
__you do when your going down on me  
__in between the sheets  
__all the sounds you make with every breathe you take  
__its unlike anything  
__when you're loving me_

"You'll pay for how you treat my mother one day" Sasuke's eyes narrowed  
"Tch" His father looked at him discusted "Your lucky your blood or I would have thrown you out long ago" he walked out of his room, slamming the door behind him.  
"Fuck!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall causing it to swell instantly "I'm going to kill you" he stood up straight a small smirk appearing on his face

_i know when it's getting rough  
__all the times we spend  
__when we try to make  
__this love something better than  
__just making love again  
__its not like you to turn away  
__all the bullshit i cant take  
__just when i think i can walk away_

He walked back towards his bed pulling a razor from his nightstand he glared at it, old brown crustly blood layered the edge. He sighed bringing it to his leg, the arm was to obvious, he wanted to feel the pain it reminded him he was still alive living this nightmare everyday. Blood trickled down his leg, it glittered as the moonlight hit it. A hell he could not escape until he killed the one person that stood in his way. His cell phone vibrated from his backpack, glancing on it he whipped the blood from his leg, bandaging the deep cut.  
Naruto: Hey man you alright?  
Naruto he sighed, the only person who knew about the problems at home, his only true friend, the only person he trusted.

_i'm so addicted to all the things  
__you do when your going down on me  
__in between the sheets  
__all the sounds you make  
__with every breathe you take  
__its unlike anything_

He picked up the Iphone, typing a quick reply.  
Sasuke: Yeah  
Naruto may have been the only friend he trusted, but some things you can't tell even your best of friend. Sometimes people can't handle what you have to say.  
Naruto: Text me if you want me to come pick you up.  
Sasuke had his own car, he really didn't need Naruto to come all this way to get him, but it was nice to know someone out there cared about him.  
Sasuke:Thanks man  
Naruto didn't know about the marks Sasuke caused himself, as I said before sometimes people can't handle the full truth.

_i'm so addicted to the things you do  
__when your going down on me  
__all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
__its unlike anything when you're loving me  
__when you're loving me_

A blood curdling scream sounded through the mansion catching Sasuke's attention, quickly he threw the phone and ran out of his room towards his parents room. Blood splattered all over the white carpet, a trail made it's way towards the bathroom.  
"Mother?" Sasuke said out loud, but there was no answer. His heart began to race as he ran towards it

_i cannot make it through  
__all the things you do  
__theres just got to be more to you and me_

His eye's widened as he say his mother sitting against the wall crying. Blood trailed down her head, tears and blood mixed dripping over her knees  
"..." Sasuke's mouth agape he stared not sure what to say  
"Sasuke" she said softly as she looked up at him and smiled reassuringly "I love you"  
"..." Still unable to say anything he watched as his mother reached out towards him, he lifted his hand to reach back. She gasp eyes widening, then she fell forward black hair fanning out behind her.

_i'm so addicted to all the things you do  
__when your going down on me  
__in between the sheets  
__all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
__its unlike anything  
__its unlike anything_

"Mother!" he screamed running towards her, cradling her head in his lap. That night his father ran, that horrible night five years ago. The night his mother died in his arms, Sasuke vowed to take revenge for her, to find his father and kill him the same way he killed his mother, slowly and painfully.

**Five Years Later...  
Sakura...**

_Makin' my way downtown,  
__Walkin' fast,  
__Faces pass and I'm homebound_

Sakura hummed along happily to the song that played on her car stereo, she made her way home after a long night shift at the hospital. Today had been one of the best day's of her life. The cute doctor known as Gara had finally asked her out, she had been hinting at it all month. She couldn't wait to get back to her apartment to tell her room mate and best friend Ino

_Starin' blankly ahead,  
__Just makin' my way,  
__Makin' a way through the crowd._

She giggled to herself thinking about what he would do for their first date. Supper maybe at that new restaurant that just opened a week ago, or maybe a move? She honestly didn't care. she was too happy. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, answering it she found out it was Hinata on the phone, another nurse at the hospital  
"Sakura, we need you to get back here ASAP" Hinata said rushed  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
"We need you!" Was all she said before hanging up. Sighed Sakura turned her car around rushing back to the hospital.

_And I need you,  
__And I miss you,  
__And now I wonder..._

"What happened?" Sakura questioned as she ran down the hospital hall towards Hinata  
"A young man was just brought in, he's suffered a shot to the lungs... I don't think he's going to make it" Hinata said sadly passing Sakura the clip board "they need you in there"  
"Alright" Sakura ran towards the room throwing her white hospital jacket back on and pulling her long pink hair back into a pony tail

_If I could fall into the sky,  
__Do you think time  
__would pass me by?  
__'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
__If I could just see you..._

_Tonight_

Two hours later Sakura stood by the edge of the mans bed, she had done all she could now the rest was up to him. She examined his features, pale skin, dark ebony hair he was quite beautiful. She blushed at the thought. Sakura honestly didn't know why she stood at the bed watching over him, any one of the nurses could have done it, there was something about him, something that made her want to protect him.  
"..." his eyes tightened as he started to cough  
"Are you alright?" she gasped  
"Where am I?" he mumbled still a little drugged up from the surgery  
"At the Kohona hospital" Sakura answered "Whats your name?"  
"Sasuke"

_It's always times like these  
__When I think of you,  
__And wonder if you ever think of me._

"Who are you?" he spat  
"Sakura" she stuttered back, unsure of what made him mad  
"I have to get out of here, I have to find him"  
"Find who?"  
"None of your business" Sasuke grumbled as he tried to stand up  
"Don't do that!" Sakura panicked "You'll rip your stitches"  
Just then Sasuke reached up sliding his hand behind her neck and pulling her down, pulling her into a kiss

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
__And I don't belong.  
__Livin' in your precious memory_

Her eyes widened as her lips made contact with his, unsure of what to do she kissed back until she was thrown onto the floor. Sasuke stood up glaring down at her.  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked confused  
Sasuke smirked at her then jumped out the window that was right next to his bed

_Cause I need you,  
__And I miss you,  
__And now I wonder..._

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the window  
Looking down she watched as Sasuke ran away, tears streamed down her face. Why was she crying? She just met the guy, and not only had he stole a kiss from her but after that he threw her on the ground. But still, she touched her lips, thinking back to the kiss they sharred "Please come back" she quietly said to herself.

_If I could fall into the sky,  
__Do you think time  
__would pass me by?  
__'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
__If I could just see you...  
__Tonight._

That was the night Sakura met Sasuke Uchiha, the night that changed her life forever.

_I, I, don't wanna let you know  
__I, I, drown in your memory.  
__I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
__I, I, don't._

The night Sakura fell in love with the dark stranger.

_If I could just hold you...  
__Tonight._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Addicted To My Life  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter Two: Don't Forget  
Sasuke...**

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
__This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
__I promise to depart, just promise one thing.  
__Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Sasuke stood in awe watching the stars from a dark alley. Hands in the pockets of his dark trench coat, he closed his eyes as rain drops hit his face and rolled down. The bottom of his dark baggy jeans soaked with water  
"Hey you!" Someone yelled, Sasuke turned his gaze to meet the stranger, he held a knife towards Sasuke his dirty face smirking "I suggest you give me everything you have if you don't want no trouble"

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
__This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
__I promise you my heart just promise to sing.  
__Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Sasuke sighed turning his attention back to the sky, water dripping off his dark locks.  
"The hell?" The mugger shouted getting frustrated, Sasuke still not bothering to look "Fine have it your way!" the dirty man shouted running towards Sasuke, knife held in front of him.  
Sasuke glanced at said man running towards him, an emotionless expression on his face. Before the mugger was able to stab Sasuke he found himself pinned against the wall looking into blood red eyes "What are you?" he gasped as Sasuke cut off his air

_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me.  
__This is what I thought, so think me naive  
__I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep.  
__Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Sasuke smirked as he cut the mans head off, blood spatering on his face. He watched as the head rolled onto the stone pavement, the same expression still lay on the mans face.  
"Sasuke" Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing at the entrance of the alley, his dark trench coat hugged close to his body to help prevent him from getting wet  
"Naruto" Sasuke nodded in exnolegment  
"Lets go" Naruto said emotionless and turned to walk away  
Sasuke turned to follow, not before turning back towards the sky thinking about the pink haired woman he met earlier '_Why can't I get you out of my head_?' he thought to himself and followed Naruto.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_.

**Sakura..**

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
__One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
__There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
__How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
__All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

Sakura walked down the road towards her home, she hadn't gone on her date with Gara, unable to get Sasuke out of her mind. The only thing she was able to think about was if he had made it. As she continued to walk she hadn't noticed the sun had set and she had visitors.  
Two man followed closely behind Sakura, waiting for her to make the mistake of walking down an alley out of sight from everyone else. And she did just that. Turning to take a short cut, mind still focused on Sasuke.  
"Hey!" A blonde male called from behind her, she turned just as he pushed her into a wall  
"Ow" she gasped as she fell against a brick wall, grasping at her side. Her long black jacket tore revealing the pink spaghetti strap she wore underneath.  
"It isn't smart to walk alone at night" A red hair maled smirked

_I never had a dream come true  
__Till that day that I found you  
__Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
__You'll always be my baby  
__I never found the words to say  
__You're the one I think about each day  
__And I know no matter where love takes me to  
__A part of me will always be with you_

"What do you want?" Sakura mumbled as she sat against the wall on the ground  
"What do you think?" the blonde one smirked and turned to his friend "You wanna go first?" he laughed  
"I would love to?" the red hair replied walking towards Sakura, grasping some of her hair in his hand and pulling her face towards him. Sakura spat at him right before he was able to kiss her "Bitch" he yelled slapping her hard across the face. Blood sprayed from her lip.  
Sakura turned and wiped her lip, glaring up towards him "Your going to regret that" he mumbled grabbing at her skirt and pulling it off  
"No get away" she shouted trying to kick him off, Sakura closed her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

_Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
__And tomorrow can never be  
__'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
__There's no use looking back or wondering  
__How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
__Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

As she sat there nothing happened, she opened her eyes noticing the man was gone and in his place she saw the back of a dark pale man, his dark trench coat waved as gusts of wind hit him.  
"Who the hell are you?" the blond yelled from his incapacitated friend  
Instead of answering the man ran towards him faster then Sakura's eyes could keep up, the next thing she knew she saw the head of the blond haired man fly across the alley and smack against the wall.  
Slowly he turned towards her, a bored expression across his face.  
"Sasuke!" she gasped bringing a hand up towards her face

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
__(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
__You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
__There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
__Because love is a strange and funny thing  
__No matter how I try and try  
__I just can't say goodbye  
__No no no no_

"You really shouldn't be out alone at night" he mumbled  
"You came back" she smiled as she stood and ran to him tears streamed down her face, wrapping her arms around him Sasuke's eyes and mouth widened confused. "Thank you" she mumbled into his chest  
"Hn" he mumbled as he glanced down at her, still unable to bring an emotioned to his face he returned the hug. This girl he had only met once a few weeks ago had made him feel alive once again

_A part of me will always be with you..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Addicted To My Life  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter Three: Don't you wish you were dead like me?  
Sasuke..**

_She fills my bed with gasoline  
__You think I wouldn't notice  
__Her mind's made up  
__Her love is gone  
__I think someone's trying to show us a sign  
__That even if we thought it would last  
__The moment would pass  
__My bones will break and my heart would give_

Sasuke pushed Sakura up against the bedroom wall of her small apartment kissing her neck roughly, lifting her legs he positioned himself in between them and wrapped them around his waist. She slid her hands up his back running them through his hair, eyes closed moaning softly.  
He trailed kisses up her neck leaving red marks where he sucked lightly, capturing her lips with his, he slid his tongue inside her mouth.  
He turned around quickly pushing her back onto the bed, while swiftly removing his trench coat and white tank top. He knelt on top of her smirking as she brought herself up to meet his lips with hers.

_And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica  
__You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything  
__And I remember the time when you left for Santa Monica  
__And I remember the day you told me it's over_

Lightly he traced his hand up her thigh and under her grey mini skirt, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. His other hand held himself above her, as to not much to much wait down. He gently started to trace the outside of her clit, letting her know what he was going to do before he slowly pushed one of his fingers inside causing her to gasp and bring her hands to his back.  
Moon light gleamed off his pale back as she left light pink scratch marks trailing down. When she eased up he inserted another finger causing her to gasp again. Her back arched towards his touch. He pulled his fingers out slowly bringing them up to his mouth, and licked them off. Sakura watched intently. Then he reached down and pulled her skirt off, as well as her pink panties

_It hurts to breathe  
__Well every time that you're not next to me  
__Her mind's made up  
__The girl is gone  
__And now I'm forced to see  
__I think I'm on my way  
__Oh, it hurts to live today  
__Oh and she says "Don't you wish you were dead like me?"_

He pulled his pants off and positioned himself above her, slowly rubbing his penis along her opening. He started to push himself in causing her arms to fly back to his shoulders and grasp them hard leaving nail marks where they dug in. She groaned in pain and he pushed himself further in. He grunted as he forced himself to not ravage her as he felt the need to fuck her forcefully. He squeezed his lips together as he watched her face, waiting for the pained look to disappear.  
Once gone he started at a slow rythum, Sakura moaned and arched her back again towards him allowing him to go in deeper. he moaned as his eyes rolled back and he lost all self control.  
Sweaty and heated he pulled out of her quickly and flipped her around onto her stomach, entering from behind he was able to go deep. Unable to control his lust he pounded into her roughly causing her to cry in Ecstasy. He dug her nails into the side of her waists as he held her ass in the air and continued to do her 'doggy style'.

_And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica  
__You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything  
__And I remember the time when you left for Santa Monica  
__And I remember the day you told me it's over_

"Sasuke" she moaned and reached out for the blanket, grasping it tightly in her hands  
Closing his eyes he could feel himself close to his limit, he reached for her hair pulling it back causing her to sit up and lean her back against his front. He reached around and under her shirt, grasping her breast, while sucking lightly on her neck. He pumped in and out, trying to hold back a little longer.  
Eyes glowing red

_I wanted more than this  
__I needed more than this  
__I could use of more than this  
__But it just won't stop  
__It just won't go away_

He pushed her back down roughly groaning as he held himself back, he didn't want this to end just yet. "Not yet" Sakura begged "Don't stop, not yet" was all she was able to get out. Sweat rolled down his toned pale chest and dripped onto her back.

"Ahhh" Sasuke moaned loudly as he quickly pulled out of her and came all over her back. Panting he collapsed beside her, Sakura also fell against the bed, sticky from sweat, breathing heavily. Sasuke smirked as he turned towards her and noticed all the red marks all over her body.  
Sasuke's phone started to vibrate loudly from his pants that layed on the floor.  
"Yeah?" he said as he answered the phone already knowing who it was  
"When do we leave?" Naruto's voice was heard on the other end  
"Soon" Sasuke mumbled back and glanced at Sakura as she climbed under her blankets and stared at him curiously  
"Ill be waiting" Naruto said before hanging up

_I wanted more than this  
__I needed more than this  
__I could use of more than this  
__But it just won't stop  
__It just won't go away_

Sasuke climbed beside Sakura, hugging her back against her chest and kissed her neck lightly. She sighed as she closed her eyes, a smile graced her lips. He also sighed as he played with her hair, waiting for her to fall asleep.  
A few hours later Sakura lay asleep, lightly breathing. Sasuke still laid beside her watching her. '_I'm sorry' _he thought to himself '_I can't stay'_. He slowly got up from the bed not wanting to wake her up and reached for his clothes. Quickly dressing he jumped from the apartment through the window. Without another look he walked away a blank expression fell upon his face, light hit his face as he passed by light posts.

_And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica  
__You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything  
__And I remember the time when you left it all behind  
__And I remember the day you told me it's over_

"Sasuke" Naruto mumbled as he walked out from behind a building "Who was she?" he asked curiously, Sasuke didn't let his guard down around just anybody  
"Hn" Sasuke shrugged and continued to walk by him  
"Does she know you left?"  
"No" Sasuke answered flatly  
"I see" Naruto mumbled as he walked up to stand beside Sasuke, both of them stared into the darkness, towards what would be their future.

**Sakura..**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
__I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
__you've built a love but that love falls apart  
__your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

Sakura turned over in her bed expecting another body to be beside her, instead she felt nothing cool sheets met her fingers. Green emerald eyes shot open as she glanced beside her. "Sasuke?" she called out almost expecting him to be in the bathroom, when no reply came she looked sadly at her hands. Slowly she dragged herself out of bed and towards her shower. After she called her friend Ino.  
"Ino I need you to do something for me" she sighed sadly  
"What?" Ino replied worried  
"I'm leaving" Sakura answered

_listen to your heart  
__when he's calling for you  
__listen to your heart  
__there's nothing else you can do  
__I don't know where you're going  
__and I don't know why  
__but listen to your heart  
__before you tell him goodbye_

"What?" Ino yelled over the phone "Where?"  
"I have to find him" Sakura replied  
"Find who?"  
"Sasuke"  
"The guy you met in the hospital?" Ino asked  
"Please Ino, you have to understand how much he means to me" Sakura said as she started to cry  
"Alright" Ino sighed "Do you even know where he went?"  
"Well.. no.. But I have to try"  
"Alright forehead girl, you better come back though"

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
__the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
__they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
__the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

"I promise" Sakura smiled "Thank you"  
After she hung up the phone Sakura ran around her apartment packing a bag and grabbing as much money as she could find. _'I don't know why I'm doing this' _Sakura thought to herself as she pulled a pair of black yoga pants on and a long pink sweater _'But for some reason I can't imagine being with out you' _She sighed as she walked out of her building, locking the door behind her  
"I don't know where you went, but I promise ill find you"

_listen to your heart  
__when he's calling for you  
__listen to your heart  
__there's nothing else you can do  
__I don't know where you're going  
__and I don't know why  
__but listen to your heart  
__before you tell him goodbye_

After a few days of walking from village to village Sakura had a lead, she had learned that he was traveling with a blond haired boy that was around the same age as him. As she stopped in one village and asked around, someone had over heard her.  
"I know where he is" a cool emotionless voice came from behind her  
She turned to see an older man with black hair pulled back into a pony tale, his dark emotionless eyes stared right through her  
"You do?" she stuttered in reply  
"Yes" he smirked

_and there are voices  
__that want to be heard  
__so much to mention  
__but you can't find the words  
__the scent of magic  
__the beauty that's been  
__when love was wilder than the wind_

"Where?" she replied  
"I can take you to him"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm his older brother, Itachi"  
Sakura glanced at him, right away she had noticed the resemblance but hadn't wanted to say anything. Not knowing that Itachi was actually the reason Sasuke had left, she agreed to go with him to find Sasuke. Not knowing what she had just got herself into.

_listen to your heart  
__when he's calling for you  
__listen to your heart  
__there's nothing else you can do  
__I don't know where you're going  
__and I don't know why  
__but listen to your heart  
__before you tell him goodbye_

"Why is Sasuke going from village to village?" Sakura asked Itachi as they walked along a dirt road outside a village  
"He's looking to avenge his mother" he answered coolly  
"What happened to his mother?" she asked curiosuly  
"She was murdered" he smirked at this  
"So he's looking for her killer?"  
"Yes" he laughed  
"What? Do you know where he is?"  
"As a matter of fact I do" He stopped walking and turned towards her

_Listen to your heart..._

"Um, maybe I should just look for him on my own" Sakura said feeling like it was a bad idea going with him  
"You don't want to know who killed her?" he asked toying with her  
"No.." she yelled and turned to run, not getting very far before Itachi appeared in front of her. Hitting her hard causing her to fly back onto the ground  
He walked up towards her smirking "It was me" he said as he knelt beside her, grabbing a fist full of her hair "And now my baby brother is going to watch you die as well"  
Sakura shook her head begging him to let her go until her world went black '_Help me Sasuke' _was her last thought

_I don't know where you're going  
__and I don't know why  
__but listen to your heart  
__before you tell him goodbye_


End file.
